1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a metal alloy, in general, and to an alloy especially useful in magnetic bubble domain devices to establish improved operating characteristics through improved metallization technology, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic bubble domain devices are a relatively well known technology at this time. Magnetic bubble domain device technology is, of course, the subject of continuous experimentation to seek advantageous improvements in terms of individual devices, systems and processing techniques. In the past, magnetic bubble domain devices have been formed using, as the manipulating devices, permalloy patterns or structures. The permalloy patterns have been combined with aluminum or doped aluminum utilization layers which are used as conductors to control magnetic bubble domain manipulation or the like. The properties of the aluminum or doped aluminum conductors are well known in the industry. Other metals and alloys have been investigated and/or considered but rejected for one or more reasons. For example, gold has been rejected as being too expensive. The best material, in terms of conductivity, is silver. However, historically, silver has been rejected as having poor adhesion to most surfaces, low corrosion resistance. Historically, silver has been unacceptable to the semiconductor microelectronic industry as a viable conductor material for the above reasons. In addition, silver is also noted to be subject to high ionic migration drift rates in dielectric oxides in the presence of moderately low electric fields.
In view of the difficulties noted above, silver had, therefore, been discarded as a suitable conductor material or metal for use in magnetic bubble domain devices. However, it is still desirable to obtain the high conductivity property thereof provided that a suitable arrangement can be made to cope with the shortcomings noted.